


【POT-TF】Twilight Dreams

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: 点梗：年下师生（会议室+公共场合+单面玻璃





	【POT-TF】Twilight Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 点梗：年下师生（会议室+公共场合+单面玻璃

Twilight Dreams

TF only

1007手冢国光生贺

00.

手冢国光的心里藏了一个秘密，除了他自己，谁也不知晓。  
他喜欢他的老师。

01.

手冢第一次见到这位老师，是在他大二的时候。  
大二那年，手冢在众望所归之下成为了校学生会会长。往年这个学生干部的职位都是由三年级的学长担任，但手冢的履历实在是太出色了，出色到让一众三年级学长自愧不如，纷纷让贤，把手冢推上了学生会长的宝座。  
尽管手冢并不认为这是荣誉，他仅仅把此当成是一项义务。  
恰巧这一年，负责学生会事务的老师被调到了其他部门，学校安排了一名新老师负责学生会事务，担任指导老师。在第一次见面会开始之前，都没有人摸出到底是哪位老师担任了这一项职务，除了手冢，所有学生会的核心学生干部都好奇心满满。  
直到第一件见面会。  
手冢是第一位到达会议现场的，他作为学生会长，向来提前到场整理，这一次也不例外。他到达会议室时，夕阳还没有下山。余晖透过窗外的小树林，星星点点地洒落在地毯上。手冢其实蛮喜欢这间会议室，位置在一楼的角落，不大，有一整面墙的落地窗，窗外是S大有名的小树林，一条蜿蜒小道从落地窗前的小道一直延伸到树林深处，偶尔会看到很美丽的夕阳。  
就像现在一样。  
手冢曾经走到会议室外试图通过落地窗往里看，发现什么也看不到，只能看到自己的影子后，手冢便很喜欢在无人的时候自己到这个会议室中思考。如今，作为手握钥匙的学生会会长，让他更能随心地进入这里，享受独处的乐趣。  
手冢站在落地窗旁，凝望远处渐渐沉入林中的夕阳，让心缓缓地沉下来。  
没想到，一位不速之客打断了手冢的独处时光。  
“哎呀，没想到傍晚这里景色这么好看。”  
手冢闻言，回过头来，就见一名青年站在会议室门口。他的脸上带着温和的笑，在夕阳的笼罩下，仿佛镀上了一层柔美的光晕，猛然间落到了手冢的心上。  
“你是手冢同学吧。”青年记得手冢的名字，事实上，他知道所有学生干部的名字，不过他尤其多看了手冢的简历两眼，“我是这学年学生会的指导老师，不二周助。”

后来手冢知道了，这位不二老师到底是何方神圣。  
他是S大的青年老师，教摄影，又写得一手好文章，是校报的主笔。在艺术学院任教不过两年，就成为了艺术学院最受欢迎的老师，学校论坛上到处都有谈论他的帖子。  
这些手冢开始都不知道，他不关心校园轶事，对学生们谈论的八卦话题也不甚了解。他知道有同龄人嘲笑他老古板，但他不在乎。他只想做自己想做的事，其他人的看法对他而言，不重要。

手冢反应过来，忙迎上去：“不二老师，我是本学年的学生会会长，手冢国光。”  
“我知道。”不二狡黠一笑，越过手冢走进会议室，“平常来开会都急匆匆的，没留意到这里，没想到会被手冢同学发现这里神秘的一面。”  
“只是碰巧罢了。”手冢说。  
不二周助……手冢凝视不二的背影，逆光中，他无法看清所有的细节，只知道朦胧的光把不二的身体勾勒出来，小小的，有些单薄，那腰身，自己似乎只要一臂就能圈住。手冢想，如果不是知道这个人的身份，也许走在校道上擦身而过，他也只会把这个人当成同龄人，或者当成一个晚辈……总而言之，他不会想到，他是一名老师。  
不二回头，招呼手冢：“来，手冢同学。”  
手冢走到不二身边：“叫我手冢就行，不二老师。”  
“好，手冢。”不二冲手冢露出笑，“以后，请多多指教了。”  
那道笑，直直冲进手冢心里，烙刻在手冢的心脏上，又热又疼，火烧火燎地蔓延至全身，仿若一道电流瞬间流入他的四肢百骸，最后冲入脑海，在他的精神世界中燃开千朵万朵焰火，五光十色，惊艳无双。  
后来发生了什么，手冢都不记得了。他唯一记得的，是不二老师在夕阳下莹莹闪亮的面容，讲台上如沐春风般的话语，以及，那天晚上梦中虚幻的淫糜，让他在清晨陡然惊醒，沉默地注视着自己湿透的内裤。  
他警觉，自己被诱入了危险的陷阱，但已无力挣脱。

02.

这是让手冢魂牵梦萦的一个学年，也是让手冢纠结无奈的一个学年。  
整整一个学年，他因为学生会会长的身份，与不二密切接触。他和不二之间，甚至已经抛开了师生之间的隔阂，成为了朋友——或者说，密友。  
手冢会在闲暇时与不二与相约登山，他登山，不二去采风；会和不二相约一同去看时下流行的电影，或者直接窝在不二租住的房子里，就着不甚清晰的投影，在昏暗的小客厅里看手冢看不懂的音乐剧，由不二一字一句地向手冢解释。手冢其实对这些都不太感兴趣，但他喜欢听不二说话，喜欢和不二待在一起。  
他无力阻止心中无限扩大的欲念，他也不愿意远离不二。他看似冷静又沉着地站在不二身边，听其他老师笑称不二老师多了个小跟班。他想，他乐于当不二的小跟班，不管是什么身份，只要能让他站在不二身边就好。  
可是这个愿望是不现实的。  
他的学生会会长身份只有一年的时间，时间一到，他卸下了这个头衔，也便没有其他的理由整日往不二的办公室钻。或者他可以硬是霸着这个位置不放，毕竟他足够优秀，也有足够的资格，继续担任一年的学生会会长。  
直到临近换届时，手冢得知不二即将离开学校出国深造的事情。

这是不二亲口告诉手冢的。  
那日他们相约看完电影，两人并肩往不二的小公寓走。一路上，不二一言不发，手冢觉得疑惑，但也没有问。那几日他能明显感觉到不二的沉默，他知道不二心里有事，但不知道是什么事。  
他们之间横亘的师生关系，让手冢不敢过于逾矩。虽然他们的关系比起一般的师生，实在是太亲近了些。  
直到一直走到不二公寓楼下，手冢与不二道别，不二叫住了手冢。  
不二没有靠近，手冢也只是在原地回头。不二站在夜色中，夜风吹起了他的衣角，也吹乱了他的头发。发丝胡乱地打在不二的脸上，半掩住不二深蓝的眼眸。  
第一次见到不二的眸色，着实让手冢暗暗惊艳。如海般纯净的蓝色，衬着这个人，又多添了几分灵动。后来，在无数次午夜的悸动中，他总能梦见自己一面进入不二的身体，一面亲吻这双眼睛。他吻去从眼中落下的泪珠，却又乐此不彼地继续欺负身下的人，让他哭得更狠一些。  
他醉心梦中那双浸湿了泪水的眼眸，尽管那些都是幻影。  
“手冢。”不二向着他低声开口，“我一直在想要怎么跟你说。”  
手冢心中一颤：“说什么？”  
“我要走了，谢谢你这一年带给我的一切。能遇上你，我很幸运。”  
夜风带着不二的话语拂过手冢耳畔，把话语带入了手冢的心底。手冢脑海一片混乱，他一句话也说不出，眼睁睁地看着不二凝望他一眼，转身匆匆进入公寓。  
直到手冢回到自己的公寓，他的脑中依然不停地回放着这句话。手冢坐在床上细细回味，忽然品出一丝不寻常来。  
这不是一个老师应该对学生说的话。  
不二是他的老师，即便是与最亲近的学生道别，不二也应该是大大方方地告诉他的学生，他要远行，他要离开。他应该坦坦荡荡，而不是欲言又止。  
其实，对于不二将要离开这件事，一切有迹可循。  
手冢很轻易就能感觉到，不二一直在准备什么事情，因为他总是关注着不二的一举一动。他不动声色，放任自己接近不二，也是因为他知道不二将要离开。  
他想，他循规蹈矩了这么多年，以为人生将会按照既定又无趣的轨迹一直往前时，有一个人忽然闯入了他的世界。这段感情与这一份激动禁忌又甜美，让他禁不住一再探索。  
他想，幸好一切都有期限，他可以把这一切当成是一场虚幻又疯狂的梦。不二什么也不知道，不二也只把他当成一个普通的学生，等不二离开，他将会回到正常的轨迹上。他与不二，将再无交集。  
本该是这样的。  
只是，他没有预料到，也许不二并没有把他当成一个普通的学生。也许不二也被这段感情诱惑了，脱不出身，只能狠心斩断。  
这都是他的猜想，可偏偏就是这番猜想，让他整颗心脏开始剧烈跳动起来。

03.

傍晚时分，不二来到了那个会议室。  
自从第一次在这里见到手冢后，他会经常与手冢相约在这个会议室。这里有充沛的阳光，有温暖的夕阳，还有不苟言笑，却一直吸引着他的目光的学生。  
他甚至这份感情是不对的。  
他是学校的老师，他是品学兼优的学生。他们都有光明美好的未来，无可限量的前途，但偏偏在不合适的时间，在不合适的地点遇上。有时候不二会想，如果换一个时间和地点，他不会介意手冢比他小上近十年，也不会介意手冢是个英俊的男子而不是美丽的姑娘。他会不顾一切地诱惑他，勾引他，张开怀抱拥他在怀，或者更加出格一些，让彼此的体温相融在交错的呼吸中。  
一切都有可能，只要他们不是师生。  
不二推开门，悄悄进入，然后将会议室的门锁上。  
夕阳西下，会议室笼罩在一片橙黄的氤氲中。落地窗外，有几个学生围坐在草坪上不知道在谈论些什么。不二走到窗前，抬头望向天边已经落下半轮的夕阳，深深地吸了一口气。  
他闭上眼，低声呼唤出一个名字：“手冢……”  
“我知道你会来。”  
沉默中，一把熟悉的声音从会议室深处响起。不二一惊，猛然望向声音来源，就见他方才心心念念的身影从会议室的角落走出来。  
“手冢……”  
不二心惊，自己的欲壑毫无保留地被暴露在手冢的眼前。他不可自抑地后退两步，却被手冢一句话喊住：“不二，别走。”  
不二抬眼，对上手冢镜片后的漆黑眼眸。  
“如果说我不能用学生的身份对你说，那我用手冢国光的身份请求你，可以吗？”手冢的话语中带着一点卑微，不二想，这不该是手冢该有的态度，“现在，在这里，别走。”  
不二稳住了身。  
手冢一步未动，立在原地：“我有些话想对你说。”  
“我知道你想说什么。”不二止住手冢的话。  
“所以，你的意思是拒绝吗？”  
不二想，如果他能简单拒绝，这倒不失为一个结束孽缘的好方法。然而他摇摇头：“我不想，但是我不能不拒绝。”  
手冢望着不二，把他的身影完完全全地刻在眸子里。他知道，梦该醒了。这个旖旎又美妙的梦，从一片夕阳中开始，划了一个圈，又在一片氤氲中结束。从哪开始，在哪梦醒，多好。  
至少，这个梦，不仅只有他在，还有不二。  
“我是不能……”不二望着他，说，“但是，我能给他一个结束。”  
他忽然迈开步子，三两步走到了手冢面前，拉下手冢的衣领，凑上前吻住了手冢的嘴唇。  
当嘴唇贴到手冢的嘴唇上时，不二耳边所有的一切声音都消失无踪。他只能听到自己的呼吸声，心跳如擂，能够感觉到的，只有唇上温热柔软的触感。不二闭上眼，作为一个临别的纪念，这个纪念足够他念想许久。或者多年以后，他和手冢有幸重逢，他还能记起这偷来的一吻。  
这个吻其实一触即过，却让不二有种一吻万年的错觉。他放开手冢，松开手，想退到安全的距离内，却被手冢拦腰截住。  
手冢伸出手，把不二圈在自己的手臂中。他眼中带着复杂的情绪，有些许愠怒，有带着满腔情深。他将不二错愕的神色收入眼底，复又低头，含住对方微张的嘴唇。  
“不二……”他轻咬不二的下唇，“只有你讨得甜头，这样太狡猾了。”  
“手冢……”  
“就当我们在做梦。”手冢伸出舌头，舔了舔不二的嘴唇，“梦里什么都有，除了我们之间的阻隔。”  
不二想，如果是真的，这可真是最最荒诞的梦。在这个梦里，他和他的学生，即将在一个并非密闭的空间中坦诚相待，一窗之隔外甚至还有几个对此一无所知的学生。但是，正因为这是梦，所以如何荒谬如何虚幻，都可能发生。  
手冢搂紧了不二，深深地吻住他。不二任由手冢闯入自己的领域，一番胡乱的搜刮后便擒住自己的舌头。不二几乎不能呼吸，在艰难的呼吸中，他微微睁开眼，发现手冢一直注视着自己。  
唾液从嘴角流出，顺着下颚流下。不二的舌头被手冢带出，纠缠着吸入自己的嘴中。手冢钟爱不二的味道，尽管他从未品尝过。可他清楚得很，这是他魂牵梦萦的气息，让他情愿沉浸在梦中不愿醒来的陷阱。  
“手冢……等等。”在即将窒息时，不二急切地推开手冢。他被手冢压在落地窗上，夕阳已经落下，窗外的天空只剩一片红霞。他转过头，余光落在仍然在外头围坐一团的学生，“我们，换个地方……”  
尽管知道外面的学生不可能看到他们，但不二心中还是保留着属于老师的尊严。这种于在幕天席地交媾无异的举动，让他既羞愤，又兴奋。  
“不。”手冢断然拒绝，他自然知道窗外有一群学生，但他不在乎，“我一直幻想，在这里干你。”他的口中吐出与他完全不相符的粗鄙字眼，任何花言巧语都无法形容他内心的激动，“就在这个第一次碰见你的地方，把你按在窗上。最好能让所有人看到，你在我身下被干得神志不清，只知道求我继续抱着你。”  
“手冢国光……！”  
手冢又一次吻住他的嘴唇，不再是温柔缠绵。他的双手钻入不二的衬衫内，抚摸不二细瘦的腰身。那里的皮肤触感好极了，是手冢想像中的柔软与细腻，让他爱不释手。他觉得自己现在就像是个痴汉，终于得到了自己梦寐以求的人，恨不得用尽所有方式，只为让这个人在自己手下绽放开来。  
不二没有挣扎，他压根不打算挣扎。如果说这是手冢国光的梦，又何尝不是他的幻想？  
他偎入手冢的怀中，伸手反抱手冢，甚至向手冢张开怀抱，让对方在他衣服下肆虐的双手可以更加深入。手冢渴求他的体温，他同样也渴求着手冢。他们已经打破了禁忌的界限，所有的担忧都成了矫情。他们要做的，只有随心而去。  
至于以后怎么样？去他的以后，他现在只想活在当下。  
手冢的手指摁在不二的乳尖上，把乳粒用力摁入乳晕中，又用指腹按摩着顶端，逼得不二倒吸了一口气。乳头落入对方的手中，让不二羞得不敢看手冢一眼。手冢一切动作都被衣服遮挡住，他无法凭借视觉洞悉手冢的下一步动作，只能期待又恐惧地等待手冢下一步的折磨。  
“不二，”手冢放开不二的嘴唇，“自己解开衣服。”  
“嗯……”  
不二从手冢背后抽出手，抖着手，一颗颗解开自己衣服上的纽扣。这对不二来说不简单，他的衣服下，有一双手正在玩弄他的身体，把他逼在敏感的悬崖上，只要手冢用力推一把，他就会掉入欲壑深处，在也起不来。  
等不二慢慢解开了所有的纽扣，衬衣下的乳头已经被搓揉得立了起来。敏感的乳尖碰到柔软的布料，让不二浑身一抖。手冢让不二靠在窗上，俯下身含住其中一颗，粗糙的舌头滑过颤颤巍巍的乳粒，包裹起来轻轻逗弄。  
不二禁不住呜咽起来。  
他能感觉到自己的阴茎已经硬了，被束缚在布料中叫嚣着想要解放。他情不自禁地用手搓揉起自己的下身，想要借着自己的手释放出来。  
“我来。”  
手冢拂开不二的手，接管了不二的工作。  
炙热的大手拉开了裤链，直接伸入裤子里，隔着内裤抚摸已经滚烫的阴茎。同样的温度相触，似乎要把不二也点着火来。不二捂着唇，不想让喉间粗重的喘息泄露半分。他低下头，下颚抵在手冢的发旋上，挺起胸，把乳头更深地往手冢嘴里送，下身却本能地躲开手冢的触摸与抚慰。他把身体凹成一道曲线，矛盾地不知是想手冢继续深入，还是让手冢不要再继续戏弄他。  
手冢却忽然起身，扶着不二的腰把他的身体转过来，让他趴在床上。他不管不顾地一把撤掉不二下身的所有衣服，只给不二留下一件什么也遮挡不了的衬衫，赤条条地面向窗外的一切。  
阴茎失去了束缚，弹了出来。不二甚至不能低头，他被手冢牢牢地压在玻璃上，乳尖紧紧地贴着玻璃，冰凉的触感让他浑身狠狠一颤。  
手冢从背后贴上来，一手扶着不二的腰，一手握住不二的阴茎撸动。他的手指扣弄着顶端的小孔，逼得不二发出呜咽般的呻吟。他解开自己的裤子，掏出已经硬挺的凶器，嵌入不二的臀缝，在不二的腿间和臀缝中磨蹭。  
“不二，”手冢舔吻不二的耳廓，咬住一边耳垂，“我想要你。”  
他无论如何也想不到，竟然有一天，他会如在梦中一样，把他的老师压在身下，肆意侵犯。他想像中的美好胴体，完整地呈现在他的眼前，予取予求。而他的老师，在他的身下泫然欲泣，甚至被他抓住了要害，在自己的手中射精。手冢想不到的还有很多，最出乎意料的，是他并非一厢情愿，而是彼此相思。  
随着不二的一声闷哼与震颤，手冢黏了一手黏腻。他把不二射在手上的精液尽数抹到不二的后穴上。  
“不二，张开腿……”他在不二耳边耳语，扶着不二满满下滑，跪在地上。他把不二抱坐在腿上，两腿嵌入到不二双腿间，强硬地分开了不二的大腿，露出瑟瑟缩缩的后穴。不二脱力的跪坐在手冢身上，外头天色渐暗，围坐的学生早已散场。然而立在小道两旁的路灯忽然被齐齐点亮，又亮出了一道明亮之路。  
外头的人能不能看见，已不在不二的思考范围中。他的臀下是手冢炙热的性器，他的后穴里，已经被手冢插入了两根手指，艰难地开拓着他未经人事的后穴。下身间或闪过一道电流，带着痛感，直窜入神经深处，让他逃也逃不掉，只能任手冢尽情深入，将自己完全剖析开来。  
深入的空虚让人难以忍受，不二摇着头，转头向手冢索吻。手冢凑过去吻着他的唇角，听到他咿咿呀呀地呢喃道：“进来，手冢……”  
“不二……”  
“我想要你，”不二喘着气，“干我，手冢。”  
手冢撤出手指，掐着不二的腰，把自己的阴茎，一寸寸缓缓埋进不二的身体里。不二仿佛离了水的鱼，氧气被手冢一点一点地挤出身体。他昂起头深深地吸气，直到手冢完全进入他的体内。  
“我进来了，不二。”  
手冢吮吻他的肩窝，一只手揉弄不二的乳头。不二甩了甩汗湿的头发，闭上眼。身体被塞得满满的，属于手冢的气味从身体深处蔓延开来，仿佛他全身心都浸入到手冢领域中。他被叫嚣的情欲折磨得紧，顾不上后穴是否已经适应手冢的存在，自己先摆动起腰：“手冢，给我……”  
仿若诀别一样的性爱，让不二顾不上伦理道德。当年的惊鸿一瞥，让他从此把身后的人挂在了心上。他们是师生，他们是朋友，他们是亲人，唯独不能是情人。这一场欢爱像是偷来的一般，他唯恐睁开眼发现只是梦一场——但是梦也好，尝过一次，足够他怀念许久。  
手冢抱着不二，直起身，把他压在玻璃上狠狠地操弄。阴茎在穴道里横冲直撞，逼得不二再也掩不住声音。他死死咬住自己的手指，只怕这个空间隔不住让人遐想的声音。然而刻意掩盖的喘息比直接的声音更具诱惑，手冢拉出不二的手指，凑过去绕着舔了一遍手指上的牙印，以自己的手取而代之，两根手指夹起不二的舌头，夹在指间蹂躏。  
“不二……”手冢不断侵犯着身下的人，每一下都顶在不二的敏感点上，直把不二顶得喘息连连。他呼唤着不二的名字，亲吻身下人修长的脖颈，忽而转换了一个称呼：“老师，不二老师……”  
他能感觉到不二的后穴陡然收紧，夹得他又疼又爽。他变本加厉，抽出不二口中的手指，转而握住不二的阴茎，一面撸动，后头一面耸动，嘴上还不停地呼唤着让不二羞耻万分的称呼：“不二老师，我一直想这样，一边喊你老师，一面和你做爱。”  
这样的情景无数次入了手冢的梦，让他羞愧，让他欲罢不能。可禁忌总是诱人，越是禁止，越是引人深入探寻。  
不二摇着头，抗拒手冢的称呼：“别……嗯，手冢……”他的呻吟中带着哭腔，“别这样，哈……再深点。”  
手冢扣着不二的大腿，肉体与肉体间剧烈的碰撞声不绝于耳。手冢能从玻璃的倒影上看到不二模模糊糊的影子，即便模糊，也挡不住不二泫然欲泣的脸庞与满面的春光。他在玻璃上对上不二的双眼，他能看见不二的嘴唇开开合合。  
抖动的嘴唇，准确地传达出支离破碎的爱语，宛如一道流星，穿过沉积已久的情欲，沿着骨髓，在大脑中炸出绚烂无比的烟花。手冢扣着不二的手，把五指潜入不二的指尖，与他十指交缠。  
——我爱你。  
手冢听到不二最后的话语，带着不二沉醉在这一片缠绵缱绻的温暖中。

04.

升入了三年级，手冢不再担任学生会中的任何职务。他离开了学生会，开始为自己的下一步计划准备。  
不二离开那天，手冢去送了机。在安检口，不二拥抱了他，交给了一枚戒指。他把戒指用项链穿起来，挂在胸口，寸步不离。  
那是离心脏最近的位置。  
他最近在申请德国的大学，攻读硕士学位。他的简历和成绩足以支撑他越过四年级的学业，直接进入更高一层的学府，迈向更高更远的人生。  
那个傍晚虚幻如梦的记忆碎片，穿越穿泄而下的月夜，成为了手冢午夜梦回的幻境。他偶尔会想起那一位总是面带微笑的老师，想象他站在遥远的未来，等待着他，与他携手共进。

——或者，等待着他，再度与他沉醉在氤氲缱绻的温度中。  
不再分离。

Fin


End file.
